In various agricultural and other settings, rotating machinery may be utilized. For example, rotating components may be utilized in round (or other) balers for gathering cut material from a field, forming cylindrical (or other) bales of the material within a baling chamber, and wrapping the formed bales with various types of wrap material. In certain implementations, various rollers or other devices may rotate in order to form the material into the bales within the baling chamber. In certain implementations, additional rollers or other devices may then rotate to wrap the finished bales with various materials before the bales are ejected from the baling chamber. In various instances, it may be useful to brake or to index various of these rollers and devices, as well as various other rotating components.